Little Mac (SSB16)
Little Mac is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Little Mac has been heavily buffed into the game with some moves on his own and now improving his Air Game better. Attributes Little Mac is a small, lightweight character who is quick on his feet. His jumps are fairly low, and he has good traction - thus limiting the distance covered by wavedashing. His air mobility is solid but not amazing, and it can be enhanced by jumping while dashing. Mac's recovery is somewhat below average, comparable to 's. He can Up B to gain more height during his recovery, or Side B to move horizontally (and leap-frog his foe on hit). Speed and combo ability are Little Mac's most salient traits, and proficient use of both is necessary to maximize Little Mac's power. Little Mac doesn't have disjointed hitboxes for the most part, but he makes up for this in the ability to convert stray hits into big damage. Mac's Jab can combo directly into his grab if the rapid jabs are omitted, and his dash attack is relatively safe while leading into many of Mac's biggest combos. His grab in itself is also powerful, as his Up, Back, and Down Throws are all potential combo starters, whereas Forward Throw can be used for KOs and edgeguard setups when used near the ledge. What's more is that Mac's Side and Up Special Moves get powered up when used in long combos, further strengthening Mac's combo game. However, Little Mac is easily outspaced at mid range. He struggles to get around long-range normal moves and larger projectiles, and he relies on very precisely spaced ground approaches for the most part. The good news about this is that Little Mac basically needs one to two solid hits to turn a stock totally in his favor. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Turns his back to the screen, bends down, then raises his fist triumphantly. Doc Louis may say "Hit 'em, baby!". *Side: Adjusts his boxing gloves while crossing his fists and scoffing. Doc Louis may say "Let 'em have it, Mac!". *Down: Performs a series of punches while facing the screen. Doc Louis may say "Show 'em what you've got, Mac, baby!". 'On-Screen Apperance' *Little Mac runs in and swipes off his Pink Jacket. 'Idle Poses' *Trusting his shoulder side by side. *Crosses his feet left and right like a boxer would 'Victory Poses' *Doc Louis holds up Little Mac's arm like a referee would after a boxing match. *Does a few punches towards Doc Louis, warming up with him. *Runs and gives his back towards the camera, then turns around, looks above and strikes a pose, while Doc Louis cheers him on. ** In all of Little Mac's victory poses, Doc Louis will say one of the following at random: *** "(in tandem with the announcer) And the winner is... Little Mac! Hahaha!" *** "Y'know, that belt looks good on you, son." *** "Ya got what it takes, Mac!" *** "Nice work, Mac. You got it all figured out." *** "Way to go, Mac! You're the champ, baby!" *** "Awesome win, Mac. Way to go!" *** "You win, Mac!" *** "Alright! I think I hear a chocolate bar callin'." *** "Was that a little too easy for ya, son?" *** "World Circuit's all yours Mac!" *** "Ahh, winnin' feels good, don't it?" *** "Nice moves, Mac. I could barely keep my eyes on ya, son." *** "Ain't you flashy? You making my eyes water, son." *** "You're lookin' mighty good, son. Just like old times, huh?" Special Mechanic KO Meter *Neutral Special: KO Uppercut; an extremely powerful uppercut that can KO opponents at low damages, though the higher the weight, the more damage is needed to KO them (characters can be KO'd as low as 12%). The attack has drastically lower knockback and damage when used in the air, and it cannot kill unless the opponent has at least around 150% damage. *The meter charges both by hitting enemies with Mac's attacks and getting hit by their attacks. When Little Mac is attacked, it is double to quadruple the amount he would if he would hit an opponent, his meter goes to maximum if taken damage from exactly 100% damage. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia